Mission Objective: Save Nina Tucker
by Adventures-of-You
Summary: You don't know how you got here, but you do know one thing. You won't let her get hurt again.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: ****There are no choices to be made until 3 chapters in.  
**

This is going to be a "Choose Your Own Adventure" style story. Hopefully you guys appreciate it, as it really does take a lot of effort. Anyway, before we get into things, I just wanted to say that this is a very short fic. There are only seven possible endings, and there are few actual choices. Chapters are short, and each diverging storyline will be short as well. It's not the most interactive of interactive stories. That's because it is, more than anything, a test run. I am probably one of the most scatter-brained people there is (though I'm sure most of us think that of ourselves) and I had to write out all the flowcharts by hand. It's also a test to see how the chapter setup works. So please let me know if the chapters end up numbered wrong! If you make a choice, and the chapter it sends you to makes no sense, and it seems like I've done something wrong, let me know right away so I can fix it. Thanks, everyone!

This story is set in the original 2003 FMA universe. It's only relevant because it means that Ed isn't a State Alchemist yet, and no one knows he can transmute without circles.

**How to navigate chapters:**

When making a decision, it should tell you exactly what chapter number to skip to. As long as you do that, there shouldn't be a problem. If there is, it's more then likely my fault, not yours, and you should let me know immediately. If there is no decision at the end of a chapter (which will often be the case), then simply go forward to the next consecutive chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_ "As you know, you find your own training. I suggest him"_

That's the sentence that you heard first, and that was when you knew something was wrong. You couldn't pinpoint what, exactly, but those words gave you two things: an extreme sense of deja vu, and a feeling of dread.

"... Ed?"

Hearing your name pulls you out of your thoughts, and you find yourself sitting across from Colonel Mustang. Oddly enough, you don't really remember why you're here. He's looking at you strangely. _What are you lookin' at?_ Oh yeah. He must have said something else to you, but you missed it. You glance down at the table and see a file sitting there. You suppose he expects you to read it.

Shooting one last glare at him for good measure, you pick up the file and carelessly flip it open. Suddenly you know exactly what's wrong with this situation.

_"Shou Tucker?"_ You don't even realize you had spoken out loud until Mustang replies.

"He's the Sewing Life Alchemist-"

"_I know who he is_." You snap, jumping to your feet. You look back up at him. Then you spin and look at Al for the first time – you'd almost forgotten he was standing there with you. "Is this some kind of joke?" You demand.

"Brother!" Al seems surprised. Genuinely surprised. _Why is he surprised?_

"I was about to suggest you stay with him while you study for your Alchemy Exam. I didn't realize you had such strong feelings about him already."

You're not sure how long you stand there staring at him, motionless. You're sure that even that bastard wouldn't joke about something like this. You turn to Al again. He hasn't said anything, he's waiting for you to reply.

_But I'm already a State Alchemist! I passed the exam months ago. And more importantly... Tucker died._

_ That bastard is _dead_._

_ Nina is dead._

_ They're both dead. They died months ago. I was there._

_ This can't be happening._

You sit abruptly. You're starting to feel light headed. But you won't let him know that. Smug bastard. "So... you want me to go visit this Shou Tucker then."

He nods. "That _was_ the idea."

You sigh, and lean back in the chair, before letting out your breath in a huff, blowing your long bangs out of your face casually. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

* * *

It's the next day that Havoc drives you, Mustang, and your brother down. You're vaguely aware of Al and the Colonel talking during the drive, but you're not listening. Besides, you already know everything he's saying. The talking chimera. _Yeah, did he mention it was his wife? _You're still not sure what to expect. You still half-expect this to be some sort of elaborate setup. But there's no way Al would ever be a part of something like that. And if he wasn't a part of it, he would have reacted before. Like you had.

He hadn't said a word about your outburst earlier. You doubt that he has any plans to bring it up. You look out the window as the car pulls to a stop in front of the house, and take a sharp breath. Everything is exactly how you remember it. It's surreal. You shouldn't be here. You have no reason to ever come back to this place.

But apparently, you've never been here before today. You still haven't thought about how you got here – months into your own past – in the first place. It's one of those things that's been filed away into the "not important, sort it out later" section of your brain. Dealing with Shou Tucker all over again has shifted quite suddenly into the top priority slot. And this time, _you'll do it right_.

You hesitate before pulling your door open and stepping out of the car. If Al notices how your hands are shaking while you walk up the drive, he doesn't say anything. He instead makes a comment on the size of the house. You remember how surprised you were when you first saw it. "Yeah. That's the kind of money you get as a State Alchemist..." you reply, trailing off.

Before reaching the door, you hear a rustling in the hedge. It takes your brain a full couple of seconds to remember this part of your day. By the time it catches up, it's far too late. You find yourself flat on your back with a huge wet tongue slobbering all over your face. Al is laughing at you. And in spite of yourself, you find that you can't help but laugh as well.

The sound abruptly dies in your throat as the front door creaks open and you hear an achingly familiar, young voice. "You know that's bad, Alexander!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know that's bad, Alexander!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

You freeze. You were expecting this. You were ready for this. You knew this would happen. You knew they would be here. Both of them. Nina. And Shou Tucker. So why... _why can't you say anything?_

Al is apologizing for you. Tucker is pulling Alexander off of you. You want to tell him not to come near you, but all you can do is stare dumbly up at him from the ground.

Mustang introduces you. "This is Alphonse Elric. And the short one on the floor is Edward. These are the boys you said could stay with you to study for their State Alchemist exams."

"Of course." Tucker nods and opens the door wider, to let you all in. You've picked yourself up off the ground and followed them a few steps into the house before Mustangs words have even had a chance to register in your mind. But now the moment has passed and Tucker is talking to him while Nina is holding Al's hand and telling him all about her daddy's job. You settle for glaring at the back of his head instead, and try to keep your mind in the present. As Tucker shows you around his home, every room you walk through is giving you flashbacks.

All you can see is Nina and Alexander chasing you through the house. You and Al running through the empty house, looking for Tucker and his daughter. Al dragging you away from the books to go play outside. Nina writing a letter to her mom. Walking down the basement stairs, knowing something horrible was about to happen. Making snow angels in the yard. Transmuting flowers for Nina. _Nina_. You're in the basement. And Tucker is there, with his chimera. The whole room is heavy with tension and something is _not right here_. And it's saying your name and _it's saying my name_. And it's amazing. A talking chimera.

And _what happened to your wife? _And _where is Nina?_ And _I know all your secrets _ but it's _too late to do anything._

_"-other? Brother!_ Brother!" You blink. Al is leaning over you – no, he's holding you up. You've collapsed against a wall. Tucker and Mustang walked on ahead – didn't notice. Nina is standing behind Al. She looks nervous. _She looks alive_. And suddenly it's too much. You don't know how you got here. You don't know how she's alive. You are a man of science! And you _know she can't be alive._ You saw what was left. _You saw the blood. Her blood was everywhere. It was everywhere._

But now here she is standing in front of you, intact and alive and _human_. But life doesn't just give out second chances like that. And why her? Why give Nina Tucker a second chance, but not them? Why not Al? Why not anyone? People don't just _come back to life_. But then, maybe it happens all the time. Maybe people just don't notice. Your legs give out and despite Al supporting you you sink to the floor and put your head in your hands.

"I don't think I'm okay, Al." You didn't mean to say it, but boy is it true.

"Ah? Brother?! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just think I'm about to throw up."

The sound of retching brings Mustang and Tucker out from wherever they'd gone off to to talk. You're embarrassed. You're sitting on the floor dry heaving like a little kid with all these people just standing around and watching you. Al is holding you up with one hand under your ribcage, and rubbing your back with the other. You know he means well, but it only makes you feel even more childish. You know the stupid Colonel will never let you live this down. Nina is holding onto Tucker's hand and making squeaky noises. Maybe she's trying to whimper. Mustang is saying something but you ignore him. Probably something stupid anyway. Just making fun of you. You're done, and Tucker moves to help you sit up.

_"Don't touch me_." You hiss. The room falls silent at the venom in your voice. You even surprise yourself. "I'm sorry." You apologize immediately. It leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Apologizing to that monster. But you need to act normal, if you're going to figure this out.

"It's quite alright." Tucker replies, voice thick with courtesy. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, it's not that. I just haven't been feeling well today. I'm sure I'll be better by tonight."

Mustang gives you all a look, apparently mulling something over in his mind. He must have come to a decision because he abruptly turns and announces "well, I'm sure you boy's will do fine. Havoc will be back to pick you boys up again this evening. Make the most of your time here." And with that, he walks out the door, leaving you and your brother alone with _Shou Tucker_, and his daughter.

There is a long, tense, moment, where all you can do is stare at him. He's still standing in front of you with a hand on your shoulder.

"I can stand fine on my own now, thank you." You say tersely, through your teeth.

"Oh. Of course." He lets go and backs off. "Do you want to finish the tour? I still haven't shown you my lab. Or would you rather sit down for a bit? I could make some tea."

You consider your options. Go down into that horrible lab, or share a nice cup of tea with the psychopath who killed his daughter. You take a moment to mull it over.

"Tea would be... great." You grit out, eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He tries making light conversation. Al is replying, so you don't have to. Nina has gone outside with Alexander to play. You find yourself staring down into your cup of tea on more then one occasion, only to be roused by Al repeating a question. Your automail comes up – you wonder how he knew about it – you've still got your gloves on. But you figure Roy, or someone else, must have mentioned it to him.

You remember that last time, you actually told him the truth. You wonder what could have possibly made you trust someone you knew so little about enough to tell them _that_. So much for keeping a lid on it. This time around, you know better.

"Lost it in the Eastern Rebellion." You answer with a shrug, as if it's not that big a deal. And really, it isn't. You still won't look at him when you're talking to him. You briefly wonder if sitting down to tea with this man was the right decision after all. You remind yourself that you need to act natural – hard to do when you're in this place, with these people, when the memories are still so fresh. And you're not the greatest actor to begin with. But if you really want a chance to change things, you're going to have to try.

Just as you steel yourself to put on a more casual face, Tucker speaks up. "Alphonse, would you mind keeping an eye on Nina for me? I'd like to speak with your brother alone for a minute."

He hesitates, but finally the helmet tilts forward. "Of course I can." And with that he stand and leaves. You alone. With Shou Tucker.

The most important question is, of course, why Shou Tucker wants to speak with you alone at all. You don't remember everything from before, but you're fairly sure this never happened. Being your slightly paranoid self, your mind automatically jumps to the worst possible conclusions.

_Oh. I've given myself away. He knows. He knows that I know. He knows I know he knows! How does he know? Was I that obvious? Was it something I said? Maybe I shouldn't have hissed when he touched me. What does he want? What would he even do if he knew that I knew? Really, what could he do?_

"Edward. It's quite obvious you're uncomfortable around me. Have I done something wrong?"

_... Oh. Maybe he doesn't know._

You stare at him blankly, unable to form a coherent answer. _'Yeah. You killed your wife, for starters, just to pass an exam. That tends to give people a bad impression.'_

"Um."

"I just think this situation would work better if everything was out in the open between us." His eyes seemed to linger a bit too long on your automail arm, and you start. Was he implying what you think he was implying? How could he know about _that? _Mustang wouldn't have told him, would he?

... Who are you kidding. Of course he would have. That bastard has no respect for privacy. Or you.

You follow his gaze down, before looking back up again and meeting his eyes.

"So. You're telling me that you want to know all my secrets without telling me any of yours?" you challenge, raising a single eyebrow.

"Of course not. Fair is fair, after all. Equivalent exchange, and all that. You tell me a bit about yourself, and I'll tell you a bit about me."

This conversation you do remember. It didn't happen quite the same, but it happened nonetheless. You told him the story about how you and your brother tried to transmute your dead mother, and in return, he fed you a load of crap about his wife walking out on him because she couldn't deal with being so poor. _Equivalent exchange, my ass._

**To tell Tucker **_**exactly **_**why you don't like him (you know what he's done), continue to chapter 4**

**Insist that nothing is wrong and you really just weren't feeling well today, go to chapter 5**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So. You're telling me that you want to know all my secrets without telling me any of yours?" you challenge, raising a single eyebrow.

"Of course not. Fair is fair, after all. Equivalent exchange, and all that. You tell me a bit about yourself, and I'll tell you a bit about me."

You sit up straighter, suddenly, smirking. "Here, I have a better idea. You tell me what you _think_ my secret is, and I tell you yours."

He seems amused. Not surprised. Not upset or confused. Just very mildly amused. He smiles slightly and leans back in his chair. "Very well. I don't think you lost that arm or your leg in the Eastern Rebellion at all. I think you lost them trying to bring your dead mother back to life. Your brother too. There's nothing inside that suit of armor, is there?" He cracks his eyes open and glances back at you, apparently looking for some reaction. You give him none. You simply sit in your seat watching him stoically. He thinks he has the upper hand. You will soon prove him wrong. "You committed the ultimate taboo. Human transmutation."

"That's right." You nod once. You are as calm and collected as he is. You don't think you've ever had this conversation so casually before. Although, it is a conversation you try to avoid. "Is it my turn?"

If he's surprised by your reaction – or lack thereof, he doesn't show it. He only frowns slightly, but nods. "Yes. It is."

"Good. Because I think you transmuted your wife."

He blinks. "... excuse me?" You notice that he's sitting up straight. His face still isn't revealing any emotions, but the fact that he is sitting up and watching you is more then enough proof that you now have his full attention.

You close your eyes and lean back, in an imitation of Tucker's own pose when trying to surprise you with your own secrets. "Two years ago you created a talking chimera. Nobody knows how you did it. Two years ago your wife left you. Or did she die? Nobody seems to know the answer to that either. But I do. I know what happened to your wife _and_ how you made that chimera." You sit up abruptly and lean forward, locking eyes with him. "I also know that your assessment day is coming up, and you're getting desperate. I know that you're planning to create another talking chimera!"

He frowns at you for a very long moment. The silence seems to stretch on forever. Finally, he smiles at you. "They said you were clever. But that's not just being bright. How did you know all that?"

"You- you're not even going to try and deny it?" You ask, surprised.

"Of course not." He's still smiling at you, and it's unnerving. "You're obviously very well informed." He leans forward as well, shortening the space between you even further.

"The question is, what are you planning to do with your information?"

"It depends. As long as we're being totally honest here, you mind if I ask a few questions?" You narrow your eyes at him, not having expecting this conversation to go so smoothly. You're both acting so... civilized.

"Of course not, Edward. Go ahead." You wish he would stop giving you that damn smile.

You nod. "Okay. Tell me what you plan on doing when your assessment day comes."

"Well, failure is not an option. And I did so poorly last year... so I'll have to do something amazing."

"Like creating a second talking chimera."

He nods. "Why yes, that would just about do it."

"But the only way to do that is to transmute a human."

"That's very true, Edward."

"_Then who do you plan on using for your transmutation?_"

"Well I-"

"You promised not to lie."

"Well. Initially, I did think about Nina." There. You didn't say it. He did. You made him say it himself. It takes everything in you to keep from leaping across the table then and there. _This man deserves to die_. "I mean, think about it. If I fail, the result will hardly be different. She won't have this house, or good food, or new clothes! What would be the point then?"

His calm facade is slipping. This is not the mild mannered Shou Tucker you lived with for months. This is the psychopath you met in the basement lab, the man who murdered his own daughter for his own selfish gain. You shake with anger as you try to hold yourself back. If he says another word, then forget self control. You'll be on top of him and the bastard won't see tomorrow.

But there has to be another way. A way to make him realize how _utterly insane_ he's being. There's over a month before his assessment. If you can just find another way for him to recertify, then nobody will have to get hurt. _No matter how much they deserve it._

**To try and talk him down and convince him there's another way, go to chapter 8**

**To hit the bastard where it hurts, go to chapter 12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Really," you insist. "I just haven't been feeling well today." You hesitate, and then through grit teeth, add "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

He watches you in silence for a very long time, before smiling. "Of course, of course. If you're sure."

"I am."

"In that case, why don't you go join your brother in the yard? I'm sure you want to get right down to your studying, but an hour of fun wouldn't hurt anyone. I'll come out and bring you in for lunch, and then I can show you around the library. If you're okay with that, of course."

"... Yeah." You nod. "That sounds fine." You let him lead you outside, and Nina smiles when she sees you.

"Little big brother!" She calls, making Al look up as well. "Come play with us!"

You stand there in the doorway for a long moment, watching them in silence. Finally, a grin breaks out on your face and you run towards the two of them – three if you count Alexander – and tackle the dog into the mud.

It feels like more then an hour must have gone by by the time Tucker comes to bring you in for lunch. The three of you pile into the house and sit at the table for sandwiches. Al slips his under the table to you when no one's looking, and you have no problems putting down the extra food.

At one point, Alexander sneaks up and snatches the sandwich right out of Al's hand before you can grab it. You can't help it – you burst out laughing. Nina and Tucker both stare at you, startled, but soon enough Nina and Al both start laughing too. It's weird, but you can almost pretend it's normal.

A few weeks later finds you in the library with Al. You haven't really been spending too much time in the library reading – you already know what you need to pass your State exam, and you'd rather be spending your time with Nina.

"Big brothers?" A small voice calls from the library door. You and Al both glance up from your books. "Do you want to come out and play?"

You grin, tossing your book away. "Yeah, sure." You hear the scrape of metal as Al tilts his head to look at you, but you ignore him and get to your feet. "You coming, Al?"

"Yeah." He sounds unsure. How odd.

The first snow had fallen a few days earlier, and now there were nearly two full feet in the yard. You never get this much snow in Resembool. The three of you are lying on your backs in the snow, staring up as more fell to the ground, after a very intense snowball fight. The destroyed remains of enormous transmuted snow forts are still visible on either side of the driveway.

None of you look up at the sound of a car driving by, but you do sit up when you hear it pull up in front of the house, and footsteps walking up the drive towards you. You turn around, and face yet another unexpected surprise.

"H-Hughes?"

Al and Nina sit up when they finally notice his approach as well. The three of you stand and walk over to meet him. "Hey! I came for you Ed." He holds up a hand in greeting, to the three of you. "Gotta keep you from studying through your birthday, y'know."

You blink, surprised. Even _you_ had forgotten it was your birthday.

"He's right! That's today!"

"... How did you know that? I haven't told _anyone_ yet."

He laughs. "I'm in the investigations department. I wouldn't make much of a Major if I couldn't manage that."

Nina falls back into a sitting position in the snow, giving a sad sigh.

"Hey, don't look so sad! You're all coming! I can't throw a birthday dinner and not invite his friends, right?"

Nina laughs. You're grinning. You're probably grinning far more then you should be grinning. You've _missed_ him. You're actually handling this surprisingly well. It probably has to do with the way Hughes is just so... _Hughes_. It makes everything seem so normal. Like nothing could ever have happened to him in the first place. You, and Al, Nina, and Hughes. This is how things should be!


End file.
